


The Negative

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Fic based on "The Negative" from the musical Waitress. Mary takes a test.





	The Negative

She didn’t want to know. 

But not knowing is worse. 

Not really. 

But she’s a mature adult and she knows better than to think that  not knowing won’t make it a reality. Down that path is American teenagers having babies at prom when they thought they were just gaining too much weight to fit into their cheerleader uniforms.

Even if she doesn’t want to know the truth (and deep down she knows the truth).

Fortunately, she had a couple cups of tea at breakfast and was able to sneak away long enough from prying eyes to grab the pregnancy test she had hidden in her purse. 

It’s easy enough to sneak into the work bathroom and take a squat and a squeeze as the urine hits the stick. Fortunately the bathroom is a single room, so she can lock the door and take a moment to assess the situation. 

This wasn’t part of the plan. 

He wasn’t part of the plan. 

None of this was supposed to happen. 

She was supposed to go into retirement, go into hiding and just  _live_. Know what it was like to bake bread. Wake up in the morning listening to the BBC Radio 1 and not thinking about things. Go grocery shopping. Watch the Great British Bake Off and Grand Design while wrapped up in pyjamas. 

Underneath that ideal would be the knowledge that they were coming for her. That time was ticking and eventually it all would end in blood. 

But until then, there was quiet and her sourdough starter.

There wasn’t supposed to be a boyfriend. She was too old for a boyfriend. Much less a fiancee. 

Much less this. 

She was late with her period. She was never late. Hence the test. 

 _Stupid red dress_ , she thought to herself, remembering that night. A few cocktails, some dancing, a billiards game that had rather naughty bets, and now, this.

 _Maybe he’s impotent_ , her mind whispered hopefully. 

Her watch beeped.

She stared at the test. 

“Shit.”


End file.
